A Ausência de um Cadáver
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Lily Potter está morta. Ou isso é o que o mundo acredita. Um dia, ela aparece na praia, e Scorpius pensa que está ficando louco. Lily está mais viva do que nunca. Mas Scorpius Malfoy é egoísta, e não vai deixá-la escapar. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, tudo é da maravilhosa J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Ausencia de um Cadáver", de Florinda23. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A AUSÊNCIA DE UM CADÁVER**

Seus cabelos ruivos balançam com a brisa suave. As ondas chocam-se levemente contra seus pés, o Sol ilumina seus cabelos, fazendo-os parecerem com o fogo que ameaça incendiar algo. Sua pele branca brilha com o Sol, seus lábios vermelhos se mexem, cantarolando uma suave melodia.

Ele olha para ela, e não consegue evitar pensar que é uma ilusão, mais uma. Esfrega os olhos, desesperado, e dá dois passos, aproximando-se mais daquele anjo com o qual tinha sonhado desde aquele primeiro dia de setembro de 2017.

É uma ilusão, ele está certo disso, porque ela está morta, ele ainda lembra-se das lágrimas amargas que correram pelos rostos do mundo mágico, quando viram-na estirada no meio de uma rua da Londres trouxa. Dos gritos desesperados de sua mãe, quando ficou sabendo, no meio da janta. Ele lembra-se que, depois daquele dia, o mundo mágico não voltou a ser o mesmo.

Escuta os gritos de sua esposa, chamando-o para a janta, mas o fato é que ele não quer jantar, não com ela, com aquela loira vazia com a qual está casado.

O crepúsculo, exatamente a mesma hora em que ela morreu, já há três anos. Porque hoje, 22 de agosto de 2032, completam-se três anos da morte de Lily Luna Potter.

Ele ainda se lembra dos gritos desesperados de Rose, quando se recuperou da surpresa, ao ver a sua prima estirada no chão, com a metade de seu corpo debaixo daquele ônibus azul cheio de passageiros que iam para o aeroporto. Lembra do desespero que sentiu por não poder salvá-la. Ao senti-la morrer em seus braços. Ele puxa os cabelos loiros, cai de joelhos sobre a areia branca daquela praia virgem na qual ele vive. _La India_ , uma linda praia mexicana na qual Lily sempre sonhou em viver.

Ainda se lembra daquela última promessa que lhe fez, antes de beijá-la pela última vez e antes que ela desse o seu último suspiro.

Ele sacode a cabeça, tentando retornar à realidade, porque sabe que é um sonho.

Levanta a cabeça, olhando para onde, há poucos segundos, ela estava. Mas ela continua ali, exatamente na mesma posição.

Ela para, aos tropeços, e caminha lentamente na direção dela.

\- Lily - sussurra ele, com a voz embargada.

As lágrimas cruzam o seu rosto. Ela vira a cabeça ao escutar o seu nome, e lhe sorri melancolicamente.

Scorpius corre os poucos passos que faltam para chegar até ela e a abraça. Com força, com amor, com tristeza, com desespero, mas, principalmente, com medo, medo de perdê-la de novo.

\- Por que você me deixou ?

Os soluços de Scorpius eram levemente ofuscados pelas ondas que se chocavam contra a praia. Lily revolveu os cabelos dele, enquanto ele refugiava-se em seu peito e chorava abraçado a ela.

\- Eu nunca te deixei - ela murmurou suavemente.

Os soluços de Scorpius aumentaram ao escutar a doce voz da ruiva.

\- Por que você foi embora ? Eu achava que nós estaríamos juntos para sempre. Mas você tinha de ser solidária e se sacrificar no lugar de Rose...

\- Eu não parti, e não irei partir nunca - diz Lily, levantando o rosto de Scorpius, e sorrindo para ele com ternura - Sei que talvez tenha parecido desse modo, mas eu sempre estive lutando para voltar. Não foi fácil, mas nunca deixei de pensar em você... foi você quem me deixou, quem me esqueceu.

Ela o censura, e ele deseja jamais acordar.

\- Esquecer você é o mesmo que morrer...

\- Mas ainda assim você o fez, você me esqueceu, voltou a refazer a sua vida, você prometeu que me esperaria... e não fez isso. Você me esqueceu, e agora já é tarde... tarde para mim - diz Lily, deixando que as lágrimas escorram livremente pelo seu rosto.

\- Não, nunca é tarde, eu não esqueci você, eu não fiz isso, foram os meus pais... por favor, me perdoe... eu lhe suplico, eu não esqueci você, eu não fiz isso, nunca o faria... - os soluços aumentam, e Scorpius roga-lhe com tristeza.

\- Você casou-se novamente, e me esqueceu. Há mais de um ano que eu venho aqui, com esperanças de que você se lembre de mim, mas, com o passar dos dias, eu me dei conta... me dei conta de que você já não é meu.

E Scorpius compreende que todas aquelas alucinações não eram alucinações, lembra-se das primeiras vezes em que a viu, correu para aquela loira vazia que era a sua esposa, e, à sua frente, a alucinação que ele imaginava era Lily, em uma tentativa desesperada de voltar à realidade.

\- E já é tarde demais, porque você vai ser pai, mas não serei eu a lhe dar esse prazer, agora não serei eu... - murmura Lily, afastando-se levemente de Scorpius.

\- O quê ? - pergunta ele, surpreso.

\- Scorpius - ela suspira - Naquele dia eu não morri, isso foi o que pensaram os magos que atenderam, mas não foi assim... quem morreu naquele dia foi o meu bebê... o meu doce e inocente bebê - os soluços invadem Lily, e Scorpius começa a compreender - Minha recuperação durou quase dois anos, mas eu consegui me recuperar, e vim aqui com a esperança de que você não tivesse me esquecido. Mas já era tarde...

\- Não ! - gritou Scorpius, sobressaltando-a - Não é tarde, se você está viva, o meu casamento com Camila será cancelado, e você é a minha esposa...

A esperança começa a crescer como uma faísca que vai crescendo a cada segundo, mas essa esperança se quebra em milhares de pedaços quando Lily nega, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- É muito tarde, eu já lhe disse... em breve você será pai, e não vou ser eu a arruinar a sua felicidade.

\- Se você for embora, novamente vai levar com você o meu coração, e não haverá nada capaz de me fazer feliz.

\- Você está enganado, para o mundo inteiro, eu estou morta, incluindo você, e, ainda que isso me parta o coração, você já tem uma vida construída, eu vim apenas para me despedir, há pouco tempo eu conheci alguém, alguém que pode me fazer feliz...

E Scorpius se decide, porque ela é sua, e, se ele não for feliz com ela, não o será com mais ninguém. Porque Scorpius é egoísta, e não pensa em dividir Lily com mais ninguém.

\- Se você está morta para todo mundo, ninguém irá notar a ausência de um cadáver - ele murmura, decidido.

Mas ela não entende. Scorpius detém-se, mais decidido do que nunca. Segura Lily pelo pulso e arrasta-a até a bela cabana na qual ele mora.

Ele abre a porta com fúria e a bate. Caminha diretamente para o seu quarto, com Lily gritando desesperada.

\- Scorpius, querido, enfim você voltou - diz uma deslumbrante loira, aparecendo em uma das portas, com um robe de seda como única vestimenta - Quem é ela ?

Camila olha furiosa para Lily, ao ver como o loiro arrasta-a até o seu quarto, um local em que ela é proibida de entrar sob qualquer circunstância. Ela os segue com passos apressados e entra bem a tempo de ver como Scorpius tira uma caixa de um de seus criados-mudos. Abre-a e tira de dentro dela dois anéis de ouro branco. Um deles tem uma enorme esmeralda no centro, cercada por diamantes finamente arranjados, e ele o coloca no dedo anular de Lily.

\- Você é minha e de mais ninguém - ele murmura, repentinamente furioso.

Aproxima-a dele e a beija com raiva, com fúria, com amor.

\- Quem é essa cadela maldita ? - grita a loira, furiosa.

\- Não volte a chamá-la assim ! - grita Scorpius, separando-se de Lily.

Ele toma o outro anel de ouro branco, que era maior e mais simples do que o de Lily, e o coloca no dedo. Imediatamente, o anel que Camila usa em sua mão esquerda perde o seu brilho, e o pequeno diamante que tinha no centro cai no chão de madeira.

\- Ela é a minha legítima esposa, você não passa de uma marionete a mais para meu pai, para os seus negócios - diz ele, com nojo, para a loira.

Lily tenta soltar-se de Scorpius ao se conscientizar do que ele está fazendo.

\- Mas nós vamos ter um bebê - soluça a loira.

Ele sorri com cinismo.

\- Esse bebê não é meu. Você é apenas uma vadia que se casou por conveniência.

Ele segura Lily com força para que ela não escape e ambos desaparecem, a loira fica chorando, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, destruindo tudo. E é quando ela descobre , enquanto rasga as roupas do homem que adora; ela encontra aquele baú, repleto de coisas e de fotos daquela ruiva com a qual ele tinha entrado.

Scorpius pensa em seu apartamento em Londres, e eles aparecem ali. Ele olha para o enorme apartamento, no qual não pisa há mais de dois anos.

\- Eu disse a você uma vez, Lily, e voltarei a repetir. _Você é minha e de mais ninguém_ \- Scorpius murmura, e a beija - E, como eu disse antes, para todos você esta morta, então, ninguém vai reparar na ausência de um cadáver.

E Lily não consegue resistir, por mais que tente, ela não consegue, porque o loiro sempre foi a sua perdição, e não consegue evitar lembrar-se de todos os momentos anteriormente vividos com ele.

Desde aquelas ocasiões em que ela saltava pela janela da torre da Gryffindor para a vassoura dele, para irem juntos à Floresta Proibida e amarem-se até o amanhecer. Ou suas brigas com relação a quem era mais inteligente, ou quem era melhor no Quadribol. Ou todas as vezes em que ele amanhecera com o cabelo rosado, porque ele e Lily haviam brigado.

Todas as cenas, as discussões com a família, porque eles não aceitavam a sua amizade. O primeiro beijo. A primeira vez. Quando ambos escaparam de suas casas, naquele verão, para que o próprio Ministro os casasse em segredo, quando ela tinha apenas 15 anos, e ele, 17 anos. Quando apenas três primos dela apoiaram o seu relacionamento, e seu tio Charlie convidava Lily para passar os verões com ele, para que Scorpius e ela pudessem se ver.

Ou quando ela finalmente terminou Hogwarts, e ele chegou à procura dela, na estação, e fugiram juntos, escapando da família dela. Quando a mãe dele convidava-os para comer enquanto Draco trabalhava, e conversavam sobre um pouco de tudo. De quando Harry mandou prender Scorpius por seqüestro, procurando-o incessantemente. Como escaparam juntos de Londres e chegaram ao México, um lugar que ela adorava.

Também lembra-se de como, naquele verão, tinham voltado para o aniversário de Astoria, e que ela nunca mais voltou. O acidente, quando o ônibus virou-se e ela empurrou sua prima Rose, para salvá-la, e que ela não conseguira escapar, Scorpius correndo até ela, tentando tirá-la dos escombros.

Lembra-se de ver seus olhos cinzentos uma última vez, de sentir os seus lábios sobre os dela, e depois, de não sentir nada. De acordar pouco mais de um ano depois, em um hospital trouxa, na França. E como ficou sabendo que Scorpius tinha voltado a se casar com uma loira sangue-puro que seu pai havia escolhido para ele, e levado-a para sua casa, no México.

A dor de vê-la com ele, e que ele a tivesse esquecido tão rapidamente.

Aquele jovem trouxa que um dia conhecera naquele bar, tão parecido com Scorpius, que, decidida a esquecer-se dele, decidiu dar a si mesma uma oportunidade com aquele jovem loiro, que se chamava Daniel...

Scorpius prende-a contra uma das paredes brancas do apartamento, e, desesperadamente, começa a tirar-lhe as roupas.

Fazem amor por muitas horas. Até que seus corpos caem desfalecidos, um contra o outro.

Vários dias mais tarde, no _Profeta Diário_ , é noticiado que Scorpius desapareceu, sem deixar rastros, e eles têm de deixar o apartamento de Londres, por causa dos Aurores, que fazem investigações.

Mas Scorpius não soltava Lily por nada no mundo, não tencionava deixá-la nem um único segundo do que restasse de sua vida.

E ele não o fez; hoje, quase oitenta anos depois daquele dia, Scorpius continua sem querer soltar Lily. Sentados de frente para a praia, eles olham para o entardecer. Olham os seus dois netos correrem por entre as ondas, a pequena Claire, de nove anos, a única filha de Sophie, a filha mais velha de ambos, e Marcus, de treze anos, o único filho de Drake. Ao longe, estão Sophie e seu irmão Drake, seus filhos, brigando. Sophie é três anos mais velha, é loira e tem os olhos azuis de sua mãe, Drake é ruivo e tem os olhos cinzentos de seu pai, e, embora os dois sejam adultos e tenham suas vidas formadas, eles continuam brigando pelo mesmo motivo, qual deles gosta mais da avó, Astoria.

Scorpius olha com um sorriso para Lily, que olha para o entardecer com lágrimas nos olhos, e não consegue evitar sentir tristeza, porque sabe que sua esposa gostaria de ver seus pais. Ou alguém de sua família, mas sabe que não pode, pois agora é tarde demais, seu pai está muito velho, e, mesmo que talvez ainda lhe restem alguns anos de vida, ela não pode ir vê-lo porque isso o machucaria muito. Olha à distância, e vê o pequeno cemitério da família Weasley, próximo à casa que em algum momento pertenceu a Bill e Fleur Weasley, que agora já estão mortos, assim como os avós Weasley, assim como Charlie, Percy, Fred I e Angelina Weasley.

Todos estão enterrados ali, próximos à floresta, a praia, uma cabana e uma estáua em homenagem a Dobby, o elfo livre, que também está ali, ao lado dos falecidos membros da família Weasley.

Lily lhe dá um beijo no rosto e se levanta, e caminha até o mar, o Sol, faz brilhar o seus cabelos ruivos e grisalhos, o tempo não a perdoou, as rugas apareceram, claro, mas não como com os outros; ela, apesar dos anos que tem, não parece ter mais do que cinqüenta anos. Algumas rugas aparecem quando ela sorri, seu corpo não é como quando ela era jovem, não, mas ainda continua esbelta, com os cabelos caindo até os ombros, e um vestido longo. Ela deixa que as ondas molhem seus pés e estende os braços.

Scorpius detém-se e a abraça pela cintura, que continua sendo menor do que o normal, para uma mulher que passa dos cem anos.

Ele lhe dá um beijo em seu pálido pescoço e ela ri, divertida.

Ele a ama, e tem certeza de que, se ela morrer primeiro, ele não suportará e imediatamente irá segui-la.

Seus filhos chegam e os abraçam, e, alguns minutos depois, chegam os seus companheiros, Ian, o marido de Sophie, e Loren, a esposa de Drake.

Marcus e Claire chegam correndo e os abraçam, enquanto vêem o Sol se pôr no horizonte.

Os últimos minutos do dia passam-se calmamente, o Sol os ilumina, vacilante, o céu repleto de cores brilhantes.

E Scorpius não pode evitar pensar que, em algum momento, eles também partirão, como o Sol, morrerão no crepúsculo, irão sorrir por uma última vez, mas nesse momento, ele tem certeza de que partirão juntos, não terão de sofrer a perda do outro, porque partirão juntos, nada jamais poderá separá-los, nem mesmo a morte, que os espera em breve.

Porque o amor deles é um amor eterno.

O último raio de Sol os ilumina, e depois a escuridão começa a ganhar espaço. Mas ele sabe que amanhã o Sol nascerá outra vez, e ele poderá continuar a ver outros crepúsculos ao lado de sua Lily por mais alguns anos.

Os risos de seus netos são como músicas para seus ouvidos.

\- Eu te amo - ele sussurra ao ouvido de Lily.

\- E eu a você - ela responde com um sorriso.

\- Eu disse a você - Scorpius murmura repentinamente, lembrando-se de algo.

\- O quê ? - pergunta Lily, confusa.

\- Que ninguém iria notar a ausência de um cadáver - ele lembra-a.

Ela sorri, e, como resposta, lhe dá um beijo nos lábios, e todos soltam risinhos divertidos pela piada particular, porque ninguém realmente sabe porque deram Lily como morta quando ela ainda estava viva, ninguém sabe quem foi enterrado naquele caixão, porque, na ocasião do funeral, o caixão estava fechado, e por isso, ninguém nunca suspeitou que quem estivesse ali não fosse ela.

Todos olham para as estrelas, brilhantes, a Lua resplandece como nunca, as ondas do mar vêem-se vermelhas como sangue; todos vêem uma águia voar em torno deles, e, juntos, entram na casa, que agora pertence à família Malfoy. E que, eles esperam, continue sendo assim por mais alguns anos...

* * *

 **N/T 2:** E aqui estou eu com outra tradução do fandom de Harry Potter, a segunda Scorpius/Lily que eu traduzo. Por causa do título dela, eu fiquei meio desconfiado quando comecei a lê-la, mas valeu a pena tê-la lido até o final, e, agora, traduzido-a. Espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
